


Take a Load Off (Together)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2019 [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Healthy Relationships, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Tribadism, ik some lesbians hate tribbing but like..., we love a good healthy lesbian relationship :), you gotta admit it's hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: Carol and Wanda have just finished saving the world, so they're taking a much-deserved vacation. After having been separated for over five whole years, they're pretty excited to see one another again.





	Take a Load Off (Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Is Carol/Wanda really not a thing?? Two of the most powerful women in the MCU and no one ships them? This is what's wrong with America (haha, jk).
> 
> Also, in case you can't tell, I couldn't be bothered to come up with a witty title. I actually don't even really know what I'm about to write (whoops). It's been a long, painful week, and I've been low on both energy and inspiration. Maybe I need to take a vacation with my lesbian lover :(

As soon as they arrived at their hotel, - which was absolutely perfect, by the way - Carol and Wanda were stuck to one another. They had had scarcely a moment together since they... you know... saved the world. Prior to their badass feat, the women had been separated for months due to Carol being all over the galaxy. Wanda was understanding, and honestly, she thought Carol's job was cool as hell. However, the separation had begun to take its toll on both women. 

 

"God, you don't even know how much I missed you, baby," Wanda moaned into Carol's mouth. Carol had Wanda pushed against the wall right next to the door. "Do you think we should... I don't know, put something on the door? So no one comes in?" 

 

"No time," Carol responded. Her mouth was on Wanda's neck, sucking on her pulse point. Despite her fear of their privacy being invaded, Wanda opened her neck up to Carol. "We're wearing too much." Carol pulled away from Wanda, leaving her breathless. Both women promptly stripped and were back on each other in a moment. "I packed a surprise," Carol revealed.

 

"Oh?" said Wanda with a raised brow. Carol walked into the bathroom, which is where she kept her duffel with her toiletries. She came back with two toys: Wanda's g-spot vibrator, and her own pink rabbit. Wanda beamed devilishly and sent Carol a mischievous look. She approached her girlfriend and took the vibrator from Carol's hand. "Aren't you just brilliant?"

 

"Just horny," was Carol's response. She and Wanda laughed for a moment before their lust took over again. Carol took Wanda's hand and led her to the bed. Wanda knew without being told what Carol wanted. She laid on her back with her head at the foot of the California king-sized bed (which Wanda herself ensured was part of the room before renting it - good thinking, Wanda!) and her knees bent. Carol adjusted herself so she was laying in the same position opposite Wanda. The women had to adjust themselves a bit to get comfortable, resulting in a few laughs. Finally, they ended up with Carol's legs under Wanda's, their legs almost straight. It was a strange position to be in, but it worked well for them. 

 

"God, that was laborious!" Wanda complained. Carol laughed and agreed.

 

"It'll be well worth it, darling," she assured. Wanda smirked, and with that, she tossed her vibrator aside. She had always been keen on foreplay, and despite her desperation, this time was no exception. Carol, however, enjoyed bringing herself and Wanda to orgasm quickly and often. She was currently running her vibrator over her nipples. After her nipples were satiated, Carol let the vibrator travel down her torso. Instead of leaving the toy on her clit, Carol ran the vibrator up and down her slit, which was already almost dripping wet. Wanda fondled her breasts as she watched her girlfriend pleasure herself. After so long, however, she couldn't resist picking up her vibrator and turning it around. She ran the vibrator over her nipples in the same way Carol did, watching as Carol finally let the toy slip inside her aching hole. Carol took her time and slowly retracted the toy before pushing it back in just as slowly. Wanda moaned at the sight, allowing her own vibrator to travel slowly down her torso. Carol watched as Wanda leisurely ran her purple vibrator across her skin. Despite her immense enjoyment of the show in front of her, Carol couldn't help but bite her lip and throw her head back as the "ears" of the vibrator so perfectly hugged her clit. 

 

Carol and Wanda continued watching and teasing for a while. Eventually, Wanda finally allowed her vibrator to reach her clit. She couldn't resist pressing it firmly against the left side of her clit, where it was most sensitive, even though she knew she would orgasm quickly. Carol was also done teasing; she increased the speed of her vibrator and thrust it deeply inside, hitting her g-spot each time. Carol reached out and grabbed Wanda's calf before she came, stilling as she rode out her orgasm. Wanda bit her lip in pain but watched Carol intently as she came. Wanda's own orgasm was triggered by watching Carol's. She wildly ran the vibrator over her clit to make her orgasm more intense. Carol observed her girlfriend's loss of control, and she felt a burst of heat in her own body. She turned her vibrator up all the way and immediately came again, this time squirting. Her legs shook almost violently under Wanda's. The women were so close together that Carol's fluids landed on Wanda, and that combined with the visual of Carol caused Wanda's second orgasm. 

 

The women lay there for a moment, recovering from their orgasms. Suddenly, as Wanda lay there heaving, Carol jumped up and mounted Wanda. "Woah!" she exclaimed, surprised by Carol's sudden movement. 

 

"Could I fuck you?" Carol asked.

 

"It looks like you already are, honey," Wanda replied smartly. Carol frowned, pretending not to be amused by Wanda's attitude. "Alright, go ahead." Carol immediately took hold of Wanda's thighs and lined up their clits perfectly. Wanda already knew she was in for quite a ride. Carol took her time are first to get them warmed up a little, but she soon picked up the pace. Within a few minutes, she was grinding her hips into Wanda as fast as she could. Wanda attempted to grind back, but Carol had her well-pinned to the bed. What she could do, though, was take hold of Carol's breasts, rolling the hard nipples in her fingers. Carol's eyes rolled back in her head, which indicated to Wanda that she was about to have an earth-shattering orgasm. Wanda tried her best to roll her hips and caress Carol's breasts. Carol held Wanda's thigh in a bruising grip, holding her down as Carol came against her. The contractions from Carol's orgasm triggered Wanda's, and as Carol eased her grip, Wanda returned to grinding up into her girlfriend. They rode out their orgasms until Carol finally collapsed on the bed, exhausted from both the long flight to Bora Bora and the sex. 

 

"Good job, sweetie," Wanda complimented. Carol tried her best to laugh, but she was out of breath.

 

"You too, baby. Let me know when you're ready to go again." Both Carol and Wanda knew they were in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's like 9:30 pm rn and I need to get to bed so I didn't proofread - lmk if you found any mistakes! thanks for reading!!


End file.
